Gundam Wing Secrets - The Next Generation
by TTT
Summary: When Boy meets Girl, strange things happen. The secrets of your parents can change your life forever.
1. Prolouge

This is a new story, written not just by my illustrious self, but two of my best friends. Together, we're called The Troublesome Trio. Enjoy! It's a new twist, hopefully, on the generation next thing. Some of the characters are pretty out of character, but we did it because, supposedly, they have aged a number of years, okay? Enjoy! And now, for a disclaimer.

We, the three angelic members of The Troublesome Trio, don't have anything. At all. Except our clothes and our three personifications, Leigh, Joey, and Atalanta. We pray daily to own Heero, Duo, and Milliardo, but we don't. We also wish Dorothy Catalonia was dead, but that's not happening either. * TTT pops out, all holding hand guns* Until now, that is. * they all grin evilly* Anyway, enjoy! 

__

GUNDAM WING SECRETS-

THE NEXT GENERATION

PROLOUGE

Everything was going beautifully. No invitations had been declined, the food was wonderful, and the atmosphere, calm and relaxed. The perfect setting for what Mrs. Relena Yuy was about to do.

As dessert was cleared, and things began to quiet down, she stood up, gently tapping her fork against her wineglass.

"May I have your attention please, everyone! I have a rather important announcement to make!"

Immediately, silence ruled. Relena smiled. She still had that touch that had made her such an accomplished public speaker when she was young.

"I," she said, placing one palm on her still-flat stomach and smiling, "am going to have a baby."

The room erupted into cheers and shouts of congratulation. Relena looked to the father-to-be, Heero, seeking to find out what his reaction was to this bit of news. He was looking up at her, rocking slightly in his seat, his eyes wide and frightened.

"A…what? A…. Baby? Unnnggggghhh…" And he fell sideways off of his seat onto the floor, out cold.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"So, how's everything going?" Milliardo asked Relena over the phone.

"Everything fine, really."

"And Heero?"

"His doctor upped his dose of tranquilizers, so he's not as bad as usual."

"Oh? Then how come I can hear him in the background."

"Just a second, big brother…"

Relena turned away, trying to calm Heero, who was pacing the living room frantically.

"…And diapers and baby wipes and a bib and a pacifier…Are you SURE this baby will be a girl? That we won't need to get new clothes? What if it's a boy??? What if it's TWINS??? Please sit down, Relena, the baby is due soon, you shouldn't be up and about! What if I'm not home?? What if you have to go the hospital without me??? I know! You call the hospital and then my work, I'll come...but then how will you get to the hospital? You can't drive! Oh, maybe they'll send an ambulance…but what if they DON'T?!?!?!!!" He paused to suck in air, and Relena grabbed him and threw him down onto the overstuffed loveseat.

"Heero, calm down!! Have you taken your medicine today?" Heero was muttering to himself, and ticking off things on his fingers. Relena shook him slightly, and he snapped out of it, looking up at her.

"Have you taken your medicine yet today, Heero?" She asked again.

"No! Who has time to take medicine, when the baby is due so soon!?!?" Relena sighed and grabbed a pill bottle and a glass of water from the end table. When he opened his mouth again, she dropped in two pills and a mouthful of water. Taken by surprise, he swallowed involuntarily.

"What was that?!?!?!" He cried, jumping up.

"Your medicine, love. Now, just sit still, and calm down…That's better! Now, I'm going to get back to my conversation with my brother, okay? Good." She turned back and picked up the phone again.

"Sorry about that, he hadn't taken his meds yet, but he has now."

"Okay."

They chatted for about twenty minutes, then went back to their respective lives, as happy as could be.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"I'm pregnant!" Exclaimed Mrs. Hilde Maxwell.

Duo's eyes rolled up into his head and he started making odd noises in his throat. He turned and walking a few steps, into a corner of the room, then passed out, hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Hilde rolled her eyes and grinned.

ONE YEAR LATER

Mrs. Lucrezia Peacecraft stood up and smiled.

"Let's hope my husband doesn't pass out, like the two before him have done, at this announcement. I'm pregnant!"

True to form, Milliardo Peacecraft lay on the floor, thoroughly unconscious. 

NINE MONTHS LATER 

"It's a beautiful baby girl."
    
    AN: We have no lives, so we shall bug you in our author's notes. Two of us are blonde, the other is catching the disease. The first chapter will be out as soon as the three of us come down off this sugar high we're on. So, we better get down to writing the next! Watch out for a funny thing we plan to do, Slide with the G-Boys!


	2. Baby Blues

First real chapter! Here ya go! Oh, first, disclaimer time!

We own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. We'd like to own Heero, Duo, and Milliardo, but unless we come up with some miraculous income, that won't be happening anytime soon. No suing for you! So there! * sticks tongue out* Oh, Leigh, Joey, and Atalanta ARE ours. Despite our protests. We hope this is funny, we all almost bust a gut writing it. If you don't think it's funny, well then…POO ON YOU!

~ The Troublesome Trio

__

GUNDAM WING SECRETS-

THE NEXT GENERATION

CH. 1 – BABY BLUES

(For their parents, anyway!)

3 YEARS LATER

"Come on, Blaze! Come on, boy!" Leigh Yuy called to her new puppy, "The rain is fun!" Seeing that Blaze wasn't coming, Leigh went and pulled him out with her, into the rain and mud. For about an hour they played happily, until the rain turned to hail and they were obliged to come inside, coated from head to foot in mud.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" She ran into her mother's study, looking for her. Seeing that she wasn't there, Leigh turned to leave, and then tripped, right into the fireplace, throwing soot everywhere.

"Oof! Oh yucky, I'm all black now! Come on, Blaze, let's keep looking!" She dashed up the stairs into her father's study, only to find him absent, as well.

"Ooo! It's Daddy's new computer! It's preeeeetty!" Kneeling in front of the CPU, she started poking buttons, then jumped as it whirred to life, lights blinking prettily. She pulled herself all the way up into the chair, staring as the screen started showing stuff, flashing to something else every couple of seconds. Once it stopped doing that, she turned her attention to the keyboard, big blue eyes happy at the sheer _number_ of buttons.

"Buttons!! Whee!!" Leaning over it, she started to poke all the pretty buttons, giggling happily as the screen flashed some more. After a few moments, the CPU started smoking, but she ignored it, and kept poking buttons. A moment afterwards, it made a strange crunching, grinding sound and then blew up. Squealing, Leigh went flying backwards, only to land safely in her father's arms. Apparently, he had just taken a shower. Leigh giggled and flung her muddy, sooty arms around his neck, squealing, "Daddy!! I was looking for you!"

MEANWHILE…

Childish dark blue eyes started rapturously at the TV as Tarzan let out a battle yell, swinging across the forest on a vine.

"Daddy, can I watch it again?? Please??" Duo yawned and blinked then patted Joey on the head.

"Tomorrow, sweetie. You've already seen it four times today. Now play quietly, Daddy's gonna go take a quick nap."

"Okay, Daddy! But can I get a snackie from the kitchen?"

"Sure, Joey. But don't make a mess!"

"I won't! Trust me!"

Five minutes later, they were out of syrup. Joey had poured it all into her mouth, shirt, and face.

"Yummy! Where's Daddy?" Trying to wipe her face clean, she only succeeded in getting it on her hands as well. She shrugged, and went in search of Duo. She found him sprawled facedown on his enormous bed, his long brown braid hanging off the side of the bed. 

"Daddy? Wake up!" When he didn't stir, she went and grabbed his braid, intending to tug it and wake him up. But, suddenly caught up in memories of Tarzan and his vines, she instead grabbed it and jumped up, swinging on it, yelling Tarzan's battle cry…right into a wall.

Duo let out a blood-curdling scream as his braid was nearly ripped out by the roots. Just then, Hilde came in.

"Oh, my...goodness…!!!" She burst out laughing, falling to the floor and wheezing, as Duo lay on the bed, whimpering, and Joey sat on the floor, rubbing her sore head and grinning like a maniac.

MEANWHILE…

"Don't fall asleep, Milliardo! Watch Atalanta! I'll be back in fifteen minutes!"

"Alright, I won't."

Fifteen minutes later, on the dot, Lucrezia Peacecraft walked back through the front door to an ominous silence.

"Milliardo? Atalanta? Where are you?" As she looked around for them, the sound of a toddler giggling caught her attention. She opened Milliardo's bedroom door, not really knowing what to expect. But whatever she did expect, it was _not_ the sight that greeted her.

"ZZZZZZZ…" Milliardo lay fast asleep on the bed.

"Fifteen minutes. Geez…"

Looking down, an even more displeasing sight met her eyes.

Atalanta sat on the floor, diaper off and laying ten feet away, covered in baby powder, and pulling out the insides of her father's audio tape collection, gurgling happily. Lucrezia picked her up, gently taking away the tape she was currently working on. It was her seventh.

"He must've fallen asleep the minute I left!"

Looking around the rest of the room, Lucrezia groaned. The walls, floor, ceiling, and bed, including the man laying in it, were covered in baby powder, just like Atalanta. The container lay on the floor, looking like it had been sat on. When she knelt down to examine it more, Atalanta began to giggle, and then spoke two words.

"I fallded."

"Oh, no…Well, love, it looks like your Daddy has a _BIG_ mess to clean up, ne? Come on, let's wake him up."

AN: Funny, huh? I really did what Atla did when I was a baby! Well, cept for the "I fall" part. I didn't talk then, actually. * Leigh pops in* Just goes to show how much guys SUCK! Except daddy, cuz he's gonna buy me lots and lots of floppies! * Joey* I don't think Duo will ever own another bottle of syrup again. But I looooove syrup. * Atalanta throws a rock at Leigh's head* Don't be pre...pred…pre-good-iced! * Leigh* Huh? D'you mean prejudiced? Anyways, I was speaking on behalf of all women! You should know, Cos! I ain't prejudiced!

~ The Troublesome Trio

Leigh – DarkZer07@aol.com

Joey – N/A, email Atla

Atalanta – Atalanta@gundamwing.org


	3. School Time

Sorry this chapter took so long! As usual, my disclaimer…

We own nothing! NOTHING! Hear me, N-O-T-H-I-N-G. So don't sue us. There's no point anyway, we're all broke from that last trip to the mall. * Leigh pops in, carrying a dozen bags* True dat! * Joey screams in the background* Mom, can I borrow twenty bucks? * Atalanta hollers to Leigh's mom* Auntie Relena, can I have some cash! Momma will pay you back, promise!

* The Troublesome Trio pop in and haul their characters away* However, these three are ours. Unfortunately for us. Enjoy!

__

GUNDAM WING SECRETS-

THE NEXT GENERATION

CH.2 – School Time

4 YEARS LATER

"Daddy, can I have this pencil? This binder? This pen?"

"No. No. No."

"How about this binder? It has Wing ZERO on it!"

"NO!!!" Heero practically screamed at his seven-year-old daughter. Relena smiled and looked at Heero, then back at Leigh.

"Sure you can have it, dear." Leigh grinned happily and hugged the binder. Heero's eyes rolled up into his head, and it looked like he was going to pass out for a moment.

"Dear…I have…bathroom…going…" He stumbled off towards the bathrooms, almost running into a pillar. Relena looked after him, smiling.

"Need any help, honey?"

"No….yes…NO!" After running into the doorframe twice, Heero entered the women's room, stopped, stumbled out again, and went to the men's room. Shortly afterwards, a scream of horror rang through the big department store. Relena smacked her forehead, rolled her eyes, then turned to smile at Leigh.

"Your daddy just needs some _time_, dear. Come on, let's go and find you the rest of your school supplies."

"Okay! How about this Wing ZERO backpack? And pencil? And pen? And folders? And paper? And pencil box? And notebook? And book covers? And computer disks? And comic books? And calculator?" Relena smiled indulgently, thinking of when her husband was younger and cuter, piloting the same Mobile Suit her daughter obsessed over.

After they paid for Leigh's things, they headed out to the car, where Heero was waiting for them, much more composed.

"Have fun, dear?" Relena asked him. He just gave her his famous death glare and opened the trunk for them. About halfway through, Leigh dropped a bag, which spilled out three boxes of Wing ZERO pencils. Heero stared at them for a minute, his mouth opening and closing.

"I….gotta go to the bathroom again…" He spoke shakily. Relena took the keys away from him, still smiling. She unlocked the doors with the push of a button, and slid into the driver's seat.

"We'll be waiting here, love." Leigh climbed into the backseat and watched her father run back to the store, slam headlong into the wall near the door, then enter the building.

"Mommy, why does Daddy have to go potty every time I talk about Wing ZERO?" Suddenly, a scream rang out from the store.

Relena smiled, "I'm sure you'll find out someday, dear. Here comes your daddy now." Heero walked out, his face ashen.

"Daddy, how come you always gotta go potty?" Heero smirked and looked down at his daughter, "You ask too many questions, Leigh." The little girl just giggled and settled back into her seat for the drive home.

TWO WEEKS LATER

School was starting in a little less than three weeks, and Joey didn't want to go.

"But Dad! The other kids all make fun of me! Even the teachers do! Why can't Mom just homeschool me? I know kids whose moms teach _them_ at home!"

Duo tugged on his braid in a nervous gesture picked up since Joey's birth, trying to think of how to get around answering her.

"Can I have a lifeline?" He joked. Joey's little face turned red with rage.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TA SCHOOL! AN YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Actually, I can."

"You wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Your life. I'm not goin ta school. Not ever!"

"Um…I'll…um…I can…talk to your mother!"

"Uh-oh…" Joey beat a hasty retreat into her bedroom, and returned with a five dollar bill, "Don't tell Mom?"

Duo grinned, "I dunno…It's just such a _serious_ thing, threatening your father's life…"

Joey made a little halo around her head with her hands, smiling innocently, "D'ya really think I'd hurt you for real, Daddy? You're my favoritist daddy in the whooooole wide world…uh…UNIVERSE!"

Duo smirked, "I'm also your only father. Speaking of which, you should know better than to try the halo thing on me. You forget, _I_ know what holds that thing up."

Joey smiled even wider, opening her eyes wide, so that they looked like twin pools of blue.

Duo imitated her expression, looking even more innocent than her, "Two can play that game."

Joey pulled a face, and again Duo imitated her. This sparked off a face-making contest that lasted two and a half hours, until Hilde came home from work and saw them. 

"What in Deathscythe's guns are you _doing_?" They both paused in mid-face, looking dumbfounded, then chorused in high pitched voices, "Na-thing!" Hilde rolled her eyes, "Suuuure." Joey and Duo glanced at each other, then bolted in opposite directions.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"NOOOOOO!!!" Atalanta clung desperately to her father's arm, screaming and crying as he tried to pull her off. "I DON WANNA GO TA SCHOOL!!! NOOOOOO!!!" Milliardo looked desperate, "My arm is going numb, please, Atalanta, let go! Please!"

He finally managed to pry her off, and she immediately attached herself to his leg. He pulled out his cellphone, dialing Lucrezia's number, and spoke to her for a moment, his voice panicked. Then he offered the phone to a still-sobbing Atalanta, who accepted it without loosening her painful grip on his leg. She argued with her mother for a moment, then suddenly held the phone away from her head as far as she could, as her mother's voice echoed through the playground, "**ATALANTA ISABELLA PEACECRAFT, YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**" The little blonde girl meekly let go of her father's leg. With an exaggerated sigh of relief, he sat on a nearby bench, massaging feeling back into his bruised limb. He looked up to see Atalanta walking slowly towards the school doors, looking pitiful, her waist length blonde hair shifting in the breeze.

Then, out of nowhere, a blue blur slammed into her, squealing happily.

"Atla! Lookit all my stuff! I got Wing ZERO pencils, and everything!" Shaking out of her depression, Atalanta looked up, her eyes wide.

"Agh! Leigh, you big dummy! You scared me! And neways, Tallgeese and Epyon are SO much better than dumb Wing ZERO!" Leigh, under the guise of patting her shoulder, grabbed a hank of the smaller girl's hair and yanked, grinning.

"Be nice! Sides, I'm bigger than you! So you gots ta be nice ta me!"

Atalanta glared at her and began walking into school. Leigh ran after her, putting her arm on top of Atalanta's head.

"Perfect arm rest! So anyway, don be mad at me! I was jus playin!" She leaned a little more on the little blonde's head. Suddenly Atalanta stopped walking, and Leigh almost fell over.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Atalanta was grinning mischievously, Leigh's best Wing ZERO folder dangling from her fingers.

"Ya wan it? Come an get it!" And the tiny thief ran off into the building, her bigger cousin hot on her heels.

Back in the playground, Milliardo had finished restoring sensation to his leg, and turned. Just then, Heero pulled up next to him. Milliardo grinned, "Hey, Heero. What took you so long? Leigh's already assaulted my daughter and had her folder stolen." Heero smacked his forehead.

"I hate those things. She's obsessed with my old Gundam! Somebody shoot me, please!"

Milliardo laughed and produced a small pistol from his belt, offering it to the stricken father. Heero laughed, and the blonde man put it away, grinning.

"Children…If my hair wasn't already white, Atalanta would have turned it gray by now."

Heero grimaced, "Do you have any IDEA how many times I've fainted since Leigh was born?!? I do. Two thousand, three hundred, and thirty-nine times."

Milliardo blinked, "You counted?"

"No, Relena did. She estimates that by the time I'm forty, I'll have passed out four billion and seven times." Milliardo laughed, "I believe it. She's my sister, after all. Even if she doesn't use our real name."

"Are we going to work today or not?"

"NOT. Please, not. I just want to go treat myself, after dealing with that!"

"First good idea you've had all day, buddy. There's a new bar down by the Riverside. Let's get drunk."

"Um…By the Riverside? That's where the Beamsaber is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think that's the name of the place…why?"

Milliardo groaned, "Because Lucrezia owns the Beamsaber, moron."

"Oh? I didn't know that. I was too busy passing out on the floor."

Millardo shook his head, "Let's go to Seventh Heaven for a couple hours."

"Isn't that by that Bad Kitty place? Or…um..rather…McDonalds!"

Milliardo gave him a suspicious look, and Heero flushed, "Well, it's better than Burger King! I mean, it has a playhouse!" Milliardo blinked, then grinned, "Yeah, it does. My friend, having children has warped our perceptions of the universe. Come on, first round's on me."

"What about the second?"

"Don't push your luck."

Milliardo went to his own car, and the two men drove off. When the roads cleared, and they were the only ones on the street, Heero gunned his motor in a silent challenge that Milliardo took up. They sped down the open highway at speeds far above what their cars were supposed to be able to do.

They sped into the empty McDonald's parking lot, and both picked the same spot. As they vied for the space, a neon yellow bug pulled into the space. Duo jumped out and flashed them a peace sign. As they both glared at him, a gold limo pulled into Burger King and parked. They looked at each other, after finding individual parking spaces. Heero spoke up.

"Only an idiot would go to Burger King."

"Hey, isn't that Dorothy's car?"

AN: Heehee. Cheer if you hate Dorothy! * everybody cheers so loud she falls over* Heehee. Hope you liked it! Please review, but be warned, your pitiful flames will be used to make my steak just the way I like it. Warm and barely raw.

Signed,

~ The Troublesome Trio

Leigh – DarkZer07@aol.com

Joey – N/A, email Atla

Atalanta – Atalanta@gundamwing.org

Ciao, our faithful fans! Chapter three coming soon to theaters near you! I wish…


	4. Joey's Gundam

The usual disclaimers…  
  
TTT owns NOTHING. Do you hear me? Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not even our clothes anymore. We pray daily to whomever will listen for ownership of the G-boys, but that just doesn't seem to be happening, does it? *the three sigh unhappily* The world is so cruel to poor little girls…anywho, Joey has a message for y'all.  
  
*Joey pops up with a big sign that says "THIS CHAPTER IS MINE!"* ALLLLLLL mine! Nobody else at all! No Atlalanta, no Leigh, only meeee!!! BWAHAHAHA!! And guess what? DRN!!! DIE RIGHT NOW!! But only after you read my chapter. You don't wanna read Leigh's or Atla's, you know. Nope, not at all. Because I'm specialer!  
  
   
  
GUNDAM WING SECRETS-  
  
THE NEXT GENERATION  
  
1 JOEY'S GUNDAM  
  
"Miss Maxwell, if you wouldn't mind, students aren't allowed to wear gloves in class," the teacher frowned, "So please remove that?" Joey shook her head slowly.  
  
"I can't, Mrs. Tence. The glove doesn't come off."  
  
"And why not? It's against school rules, so take it off, before I send you to the principal's office!"  
  
"I can't! The glove can't come off!"  
  
"That's it, young lady! Take this slip and march yourself straight to the principal's office right this minute!" the teacher thrust a yellow slip of paper into Joey's gloved hand and pointed at the door. All the other students carefully avoided looking at anything except their papers, especially at Joey, who was glaring silently at the teacher on her way out.  
  
At the principal's office, she was made to wait outside for almost twenty minutes on a hard wooden bench, an extreme hardship for an eight year old who was used to moving around if she felt like it. When they finally sent her in, the old man looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"And why is it that you refuse to take your glove off, miss?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes angrily, "I told Mrs. Tence why not! The glove don't come off! Call my dad if you wanna, he'll agree with me!"  
  
"I'm afraid disciplinary measures must be taken, if you refuse to comply with the rules, Miss Maxwell. I'll have to contact your parents."  
  
"FINE," the girl exploded, extending her hand, "YOU take the glove off if you think it CAN come off! Just try! You'll never do it, the thing is sewed on!"  
  
The principal blinked rapidly, "But…why would it be sewn on…? Oh, bother. Now I have to talk to your parents about you making up stories also! Let's see, student file for Joey Maxwell…" He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the index card, rolling his eyes impatiently.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maxwell? This is the principal at Joey's school, she's here for disciplinary action…yes…she refuses to comply with the school's dress code and remove her glove, then was making up ridiculous stories about the thing being sewn on! What? But how, and why? No, I haven't seen her medical file…why? Oh…oh, dear…my sincerest apologies, Mr. Maxwell…I'll be sure to put an excuse note on file for her from now on…I'm very sorry about this whole mess…Yes, goodbye, sir." He hung up the phone, looking very shaken, staring wide-eyed at the angry little girl seated before him. He fumbled a pen out of his drawer and wrote a hasty note to her teacher, officially excusing Joey from that particular part of the dress code, though only hinting obliquely as to the reasons.  
  
He handed the note to Joey with a tremulous smile, "Take this back to your teacher, and don't worry that you'll be punished for wearing the glove." Joey nodded solemnly, glared at him, and left back to class. The principal collapsed in his chair, running a hand through his hair, "They get weirder every year…I need a drink."  
  
Joey returned to class and presented the note to her teacher, who glared snootily at her as if she'd bribed the principal into letting her wear the glove, but didn't comment, except to hand Joey the worksheet that the rest of the class was busy with.  
  
  
  
When Joey returned home that afternoon, she went up to her room, locked the door, and cried for the next hour and a half, until Duo picked the lock on her door and entered.  
  
"Go away, I don't wanna talk to you! You told the dumb principal about my hand, didn't you? That's why he looked at me so funny! It was all your fault!" She hurled the nearest thing at hand, a large pillow, at her father, and continued to sob quietly.  
  
"Joey, it was the only way to get you permission. Unless you don't want to ever go to school again, a few people have to know. Would you rather work down in the junkyard with me every day for the rest of your life?"  
  
"No, but…I hate this stupid hand, an I don't want nobody to know about it!"  
  
"Well, Joey, unless you get it amputated, it's gonna follow you around for the rest of your life. So I suggest you get used to it ASAP, or it'll make you miserable."  
  
"You know, you been workin' in the junk yard your whole entire life! You don't unerstand!"  
  
"Well, not for my WHOLE life…I'm not THAT old!"  
  
"Then what did you used to do?"  
  
"I played war games with DeathSycthe…oops!" Duo clapped one hand over his mouth and looked mortified, "I didn't say that!"  
  
Joey had sat straight up in bed, staring at him with wide blue eyes and an even wider smile, " I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You were a Gundam pilot! I knew you looked like those pictures in my manga! You were pilot number zero two! DeathScythe!" Joey got up and danced around on top of her bed, grinning like a maniac. And then she fell backwards onto the bed, looking like she'd been hit over the head with a two-by-four.  
  
"I got an idea! You got lots of junk at the yard! I'm gonna build me a Gundam, too! An you're gonna help with it! Or I'll tell everybody in the whole wide world that Duo Maxwell was Shinigami!"  
  
Duo's eyes were wide with shock and horror, "You're really serious, aren't you? You're gonna make a Gundam…They'll kill me…slowly…and painfully…I'd better go buy a coffin and dig a grave now…"  
  
Joey, of course, wasn't listening to a word he said, "An I already got the plans an stuff, too! We're gonna make another Gundam, even better'n DeathScythe Hell TWO!"  
  
"Hm…that name is just so…unoriginal…why don't you think of something else to call it?"  
  
Joey folded her arms and scrunched up her face in thought, "I got it! Ima call it NightShadow! An I'll be Tenshi No gami! I'll be the angel of death!" Several minutes of jubilant yelling and bouncing followed her declaration, as Duo sank to the ground, looking ill.  
  
"The second you picked that black glove, I just knew something bad was gonna happen…"  
  
FIN  
  
AN: And this is where Joey starts making her Gundam, NightShadow. It has a dragonish kind of humanoid shape, and its main abilities are stealth and hiding. It has a tail, a dragon-shaped head, complete with horns, bat wings, and claws for hands. Oh, and the whole Joey-wear-a-glove-all-the- time is because she was born with no skin on most of her right hand, except for her middle and pointer fingers, from the middle to the tips. Weird, huh? When she was five, she was getting a new glove grafted on, and chose a black one instead of the flesh-tone she'd been using before that.  
  
Heehee! TTT hopes you enjoyed it! I know Joey's hand is freaky, but that's the wonderful world of character flaws and plot justification, so get used to it, you'll hear about that little piece of black fabric a LOT! *Joey pops up* I hate my hand. If I could find an axe, I'd chop it off! But dad went and hid them all where I can't find them. Or so HE thinks…bwahahaha…*Joey vanishes* *Atla and Leigh pop up, and smack Joey on the back of the head as she leaves* This isn't FAIR! We aren't in the story at all! *Joey glares at them* You'll get other chapters, so deal! This one's MINE. *Leigh whines* But I'm OLDER! *Joey grabs both girls and they all leave* Ciao!  
  
Email Atalanta – Atalanta@gundamwing.org  
  
Email Leigh – DarkZer07@aol.com  
  
Email Joey – N/A, email Atla or Leigh  
  
Flames, comments, and other forms of suggestion welcome! Flames to Atla, comments to Leigh. Atla will decide you are a politician and apply the rule of PMD (Politicians Must Die) to you, and nobody will ever find your body ever again. Leigh will hug you. And crush all your bones in the process. Joey will sneak up behind you and shove a knife in you and twist it a few times, just for fun.  
  
Feel the love. 


	5. First Meetings

Here's where TTT finally meets! Well, the Trio, anyway…XD As usual, we're going to communicate outside of our nonexistent lives through our disclaimer messages. We own nothing. We don't own the G-boys, though we're saving up. We WILL own them one day, mark my words! At least, we'll own Heero, Duo, and Milliardo! *huggles Milliardo* He's MINE, you here? *Joey and Leigh pop in and mime barfing* *Atla smacks them* We do, however, own these goofs. Unfortunately for us. Well, enjoy the story! We'll be waiting at the end Author's Notes!  
  
Gundam Wing Secrets – The Next Generation  
  
Chapter Four  
  
First Meetings  
  
"Dweeb!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Atalanta and Leigh, please be quiet! I'm trying to call roll!"  
  
"Moron…"  
  
"Atalanta!"  
  
"Sorry, teach…we'll be good now…" Leigh and Atalanta gave her angelic smiles and jabbed each other with pencils.  
  
"Now, then…Anderson, Amy."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Barton, Stephanie."  
  
"Here." Said a snotty voice.  
  
"Barton, Cody."  
  
"I'm Cory!"  
  
"Sorry. I'll assume you're both here, then."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
" Well, then. Blankenship, Joshua."  
  
"Present! Maybe!"  
  
"Quiet, Joshua. Lowe, Steven."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Dipswitch!"  
  
"Leigh! Maxwell, Joey."  
  
"Here..." said a soft voice, one hand carefully covering the other as she stared at her desktop as if the secrets of the universe were inscribed on it.  
  
"Ah, new student? All right then, where you're sitting is fine."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Hey, I recognize that name!"  
  
"ATALANTA! Please be quiet! You may be the youngest, but that entails no privileges! And Leigh, if I'm not mistaken, you still owe me a penance paper! Work on that instead of arguing with your cousin!"  
  
"Peacecraft, Atalanta. Here. Unfortunately for my blood pressure."  
  
Atalanta giggled.  
  
"Strayer, Taylor."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Put the basketball away, Taylor."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Can I keep the soccer ball out, though?"  
  
"No. They all need to go away, including the skateboard."  
  
Leigh and Taylor exchanged high-fives, grinning.  
  
"Leigh! Paper! Now! And I know you're here, so I don't even need to call your name!"  
  
About half an hour later, all ten students were settled down with their assignments for the day, casting furtive looks at the clock. Joey sat at her desk reading a novel, her worksheet already completed. Atalanta was pondering on the first problem, supposedly, but actually doodling in the margins of her paper. She intended to wait until the last minute, then scribble down the answers she already knew. Leigh stared uncomprehendingly at the fifth problem.  
  
"What exactly was the reason they built that stupid wall around China?" She asked Taylor.  
  
"I dunno, I'm still trying to figure out who discovered that new continent!"  
  
"Moron…" Leigh looked over to the new girl, "Hey, what's the answer to number five?"  
  
"Ask the teacher." Joey said quietly, without looking up.  
  
"I already did! She told me to ask another student! Besides, you're done!"  
  
"Yes, but who said my answers were right? Look in chapter seven, section two, paragraph nine, sentence number ten."  
  
"Uh…repeat that?" Joey looked up, then flicked her gaze to a spot about Leigh's shoulder. Leigh turned around to see the teacher standing above her.  
  
"Trouble, Miss Yuy?"  
  
"Um…yes? What's the answer to number five?"  
  
"Look in chapter seven, section two, paragraph nine, sentence number ten." Leigh facefaulted.  
  
"But that's exactly what SHE said! And I didn't understand it then either!"  
  
"Think about it for a moment. I'm sure it'll come to you." And the teacher looked over at Joey, smiled, and turned to go back to her desk, leaving Leigh banging her head on the desk.  
  
A moment later, a bell rang, and there was an instantaneous stampede for the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait up! You, new girl!" Leigh and Atalanta assaulted Joey just outside the classroom doors, and started peppering her with questions.  
  
"How come I recognize your last name? Where do you live? Who're your parents?"  
  
"Stop!" yelled Joey, "I don't know how you know my name, I live near the junkyard, and my parents are Duo and Hilde Maxwell." Leigh blinked, staring off into space. Atalanta jumped up, waving her hand in front of her older cousin's face.  
  
"Leigh? You there? This is Atla, calling Leigh, come back to earth, over. Oh, look, I see Wing Zero!" Suddenly, Leigh screamed at the tops of her lungs. When she finally ran out of air, she started blabbing.  
  
"My dad knew your dad when they were younger and my dad is Heero Yuy and and and and…WOW!" Joey eyed her, then took a couple of steps backwards.  
  
"Liar." Joey said sharply.  
  
"Am not! Come to my house later on today, after school, and I'll prove it to you!"  
  
"Hello, what am I? Space food? I am alive down here, you know?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, what's the weather like down there, anyway?" Leigh joked.  
  
Atla smacked her arm, then stormed off to the pavilion to eat lunch.  
  
"Hey, Atalanta, I recognize your name also. Peacecraft. Who are your parents?"  
  
Atla stopped, turned on her heel, and glared at Joey.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again. I hate that name! I'm called Atla. And my parents are Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft."  
  
Joey blinked, a million things buzzing around in her head, most of them having to do with Gundam, and more specifically, the pilots of those Gundams. Peacecraft, Milliardo. Pilot number zero six. TallGeese III. Yuy, Heero. Pilot number zero one. Wing Zero Custom.  
  
"I'll be at your house at four o'clock sharp. Have that proof ready."  
  
"Jeez, you don't gotta be so technical. Besides, he doesn't get home till five."  
  
"Good." Joey walked off to lunch, her bento box smacking against her leg as she thought.  
  
"Hey, you don't wanna hurt my dad, do you?"  
  
"Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind."  
  
"Well, okay, I guess…C'mon, Atla, let's go before all the good spots are taken!"  
  
  
  
Bang, bang, bang. Joey's fist connected with Leigh's front door again and again. There was a high-pitched squeaky noise, as Leigh opened the door and shoved something small and furry in Joey's face.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Said the little thing, as Leigh pulled it out of her face and pushed it's back again.  
  
"Burp! Uh-oh!"  
  
"Lala-lalala!"  
  
"Pop the bubble!"  
  
"I wuv woo!"  
  
"Chompchompchompchomp!"  
  
"What IS that thing?"  
  
"A chinchilla! See, push the back and it makes funny noises!" She shoved the thing into Joey's hand. Joey stared at it before hesitantly pushing the button.  
  
"Oh, wow!" It said. Joey dropped it and stepped back.  
  
"That is strange," she said as Leigh jumped forward and caught it.  
  
"Hey, be nice to Ed!" Joey stared at Leigh, thinking quickly.  
  
"She has the skills and instincts of her father. And she doesn't even seem to be trying."  
  
Relena stepped out, opening the door wider.  
  
"Would anyone like some cookies?" Joey's eyes got wide as she chirped.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" she grinned.  
  
"Well, you better hurry up, before Atla eats them all." The two girls' eyes went flat, then they bolted to the living room, where Atalanta sat, cramming her cheeks full of cookies, until she looked like a chipmunk. There were about twenty in her mouth, and about ten left on the plate. Leigh and Joey each grabbed five and ate them quickly. Atalanta's eyes widened, and she mumbled something incomprehensible from around her mouthful. No one could understand her, but her tone was outraged.  
  
After the three girls finished, Relena smiled.  
  
"I know Leigh invited you over, but I'm afraid I don't even know your name!"  
  
"Joey Maxwell, ma'am."  
  
Relena blinked, "But…Maxwell? Um, I'll be going now. I think I need to talk to Leigh's father for a moment…"  
  
Then, the sound of a key turning in a lock cut through the silence.  
  
"I'm home! Leigh, Relena?" Leigh grabbed Joey's arm and hauled her out to the front hall.  
  
"Here! Here's my dad, Heero Yuy! I told you!" Heero came in and kissed Relena, then turned to hug Leigh.  
  
"Who's your new friend, Leigh?" The three girls surrounded him, then Atalanta and Leigh pushed Joey towards him. Looking like a deer caught in someone's headlights, Joey held out her hand. Heero shook it, and the girl's eyes widened even further, staring at her hand engulfed in Heero's.  
  
"H-h-hi…I'm…Joey…" Heero smiled.  
  
Leigh popped up over Joey's shoulder, "This is Joey Maxwell! She's new at my school, and she wanted to meet you!"  
  
Heero thought for a moment, then glanced down at the brown haired girl hugging her hand and grinning moronically.  
  
"Your father wouldn't be Duo Maxwell, by any chance?"  
  
"Um…uh-huh. Why?" Heero sighed dramatically.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh, I already know it." Heero stared at her, looking confused.  
  
"You know…about the you-know-whats?"  
  
"Yup, I have one."  
  
"WHAT?" He looked down at her right hand, covered in a black glove, "what's the glove for?"  
  
Joey shook her head, automatically falling into silence.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I remember what Duo said about that…Oh, and Joey, your father will be dead shortly.'  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay."  
  
"This is definitely Duo's daughter." Heero smiled.  
  
"Hello there! Atalanta, come on, it's time to go!" Milliardo appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Just a second, Daddy!" Joey stepped up to Milliardo and did a repeat performance of the handshake with Heero. Milliardo looked at Heero, a question written on his face. Heero nodded.  
  
"She has a thing." Milliardo's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean one of THE things?" Heero nodded.  
  
"Duo's daughter."  
  
"Duo's dead." Joey giggled.  
  
"It's about time!" Milliardo smacked a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Definitely Duo's daughter. Most definitely Duo's daughter."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then a cheery voice intruded.  
  
"Hey, Heero, long time! How's it been going? That Leigh?" Heero pulled him aside and growled.  
  
"You didn't tell me that your daughter had one of THE things!"  
  
"It was her hand! Sorry! All the teachers made fun of her, and she had no friends! She needed something to do!" Heero looked away, and frowned.  
  
"I understand, but couldn't you have tried a hobby or something? Or at least told me that she knew!" Duo shrugged.  
  
"I lost your number."  
  
Heero drew back a fist sharply, then let it drop, shaking his head.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Duo."  
  
"Ain't it wonderful?"  
  
"No."  
  
They went back to the group, and Joey jumped at Duo.  
  
"Daddy, they have syrup! Lots and lots! They got lots of different kinds, too! Like cinnamon, strawberry, and blueberry, too!"  
  
"Noooo…please, nonononono…" Duo hit his knees and put his hands together like he was praying, "Please, I'll give you anything, just NOT the syrup!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Leigh, whatever they're talking about, no."  
  
Milliardo laughed, "No, Atalanta."  
  
The two girls pouted, "Joey, what did you do?"  
  
Joey grinned evilly and told them the whole story about Tarzan, the bottle of syrup, her father's long braid, and the wall.  
  
"I had to get my hair trimmed early after that." Duo pouted.  
  
Heero laughed, "Well, thank god for short hair! Milliardo, I'd watch out if I were you!" Milliardo groaned.  
  
"Atalanta, if you do that, I'm going to ground you to the cellar."  
  
AN: Funny, huh? Well, we gotta go. But first:  
  
Stephanie, Steven, Joshua, Cody, Cory, Taylor, and Amy all belong to us. Well, Steven is based on Joey's brother, so we don't own him, but we can still put him on a leash with the others! *yanks on a handful of leashes, pulling all seven of them out* XD We own them! But Steven is Joey's. *hands the leash to Joey, who yanks on it happily* 


End file.
